guerras
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: Aragorn ya se esta dando cuenta lo que siente por Eowyn .. pero ella ni lo sospecha ... ahora ella partira a gondor con el trio ...
1. miradas , insomio, culpas

Hace unos meses que estaba sola ... eomer había partido a la guerra , los orcos invadían las tierras de rohan y el rey no podía hacer nada hace algún tiempo que estaba como hechizado por el mago blanco , saruman .. y mientras los jinetes partían ella se quedaba en casa a cuidar a a su tío que quería como a un padre .

Una tarde llegaron al castillo de meduced 4 jinetes venidos del norte ... uno de ellos era gandalf , un mago .. venia acompañado por 3 personas mas , un elfo, un enano y un hombre ... pidieron halar con el rey .. pero por orden de grima ( un malvado sirviente) ellos no podían pasar .. después de insistir un tiempo llegaron ante el trono del rey ...

Eowyn estaba en su cuarto ..que ya le parecía asfixiante .. cuando escucho ruidos extraños algo estaba pasando en el salón del trono ... salió corriendo de la habitación y observo la escena desde la puerta ... un figura blanca se erguía frente a su tío que estaba débil y se balanceaba ... ella desesperada corrió a su auxilio pero una mano que la tomo por la cintura la detuvo ..giro la cara y vio a un hombre alto , castaño de ojos verdes . con un aspecto salvaje .. era un montaras ... aragorn hijo de arathon . ella lo miro detenidamente , aragorn que aun la tenia sujetada le hablo

Quédese tranquila , al rey no le pasara nada

caballero , a caso no se da cuenta que el rey esta muy débil?? Debo ir a ayudarlo .. – dijo Eowyn forcejeando , sin caso por que aragorn la sostenía con ambas manos ..

calmaos bella dama ... vinimos a ayudar ..

a ayudar?? Expliquese – dijo Eowyn dándose vuelta quedando frente a aragorn ( n/t no si se entiende mucho .. aragor la tenia con ambas manos por la cintura y Eowyn lo tenia atrás a aragorn ) centímetros de distancia de su cara .. aragorn la miro a los ojos sin decir nada ni correr la cara .. ella también lo miraba .. un fuerte ruido los hizo volver a la tierra (n/t no es que se hallan ido , si no que se quedaron mirando y se olvidaron del mundo : )

gandalf se había apartado y el rey se estaba por caer .. Eowyn volvió a mirar a aagorn y agarrandolo desprevenido logro soltarse .. y corre hasta el trono a ayudar a su tío .

luego de que el rey echo a grima ... se les invito a cenar a los invitados .. esa noche aragorn y Eowyn no se quitaron los ojos de encima .... al parece legolas fue el único que se dio cuenta de esto por que esa noche ....

en la entrada al castillo se podía ver a una persona viendo las estrellas .. no lograba conciliar el sueño y estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos .. cuando del castillo salió otra persona que al parecer le pasaba lo mismo ...

legolas que haces despierto?? . la persona era aragorn

observaba las estrellas ..

yo tampoco puedo dormir .- contesto aragorn . legolas lo miro

pero algo mas te pasa aragorn .. se van a cumplir 2 años que estamos juntos en esto.y ... me doy cuenta de esas cosas - aragorn lo observo unos segundos y después desvió la mirada hacia al cielo ..

no , nada legolas ..

seguro , me di cuenta como mirabas a la dama de los rohirim hoy en la cena .. no tendrá que ver ella con tu insomnio..?? – legolas dijo todo esto rápidamente .. sabia que eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar .. mas sabiendo todo lo que estaba paliando por arwen .. el elfo esperaba impaciente una reacción fría o agresiva , pero esta no llego . aragorn continuo mirando el cielo ..

quizás la razón de mi insomnio sea el pensamiento que debería pensar en arwen y no el la dama Eowyn .

entonces piensas en la dama Eowyn?

Si , hoy cuando la conocí , a primera vista pude ver muchas cosas con respecto a ella . y me quede pensando .. no se por que ..

Que viste ¿ - dijo legolas extrañado .

-La vi triste .

-Es una dama hermosa

-Si , como una flor hermosa blanca ,erguida y orgullosa . cálida y fría al mismo tiempo .

-Aragorn esto acaso de provoca culpa??

No lo sé .. no entiendo mis sentimientos .. pero ahora solo tengo que llegar a mi objetivo .. ocupar mi lugar en gondor y casarme con arwen ..

No te apresures buen amigo , que para el final del viaje tu objetivo puede ser otro .. legolas se fue dejando a aragorn solo , con sus pensamientos ..


	2. abismo de helm parte 1

La guerra avanzaba en el sur de la tierra media .. el mal invadía todo ... destrozando pueblos enteros a su paso ... entre estos pueblos se encontraba, gondor ...pero la ciudad blanca tenia quien la defienda .... el heredero al trono llegaría .. pero por ahora estaba en rohan ...esperando que gandalf arregle cosas que el , ni nadie mas podía hacerlo ....

- Vamos aragorn .. levántate .. ya es hora de desayunar ¡¡¡¡ - el elfo no renunciaba a la idea de despertar a su compañero de viaje , y amigo... aunque hace cerca de una hora lo intentaba .

- bueno ya buen amigo ...has logrado despertarme ...

- - por fin .. no sabia que los montaraces sean tan perezosos

- y yo no sabia que los elfos eran tan pesados ...

- eso es bastante irónico mi buen amigo ... ( N/A : ya sabrán que los elfos son re livianitos :p )

- la verdad que si ... espera afuera que me visto y voy ..

- pero date prisa .. que la dama Eowyn ya estará por terminar su labor en la cocina ...

legolas cerro la puerta tras de si ..luego de pronunciar estas palabras , simples ..pero que habían tenido un complejo efecto en aragorn ... con toda su sabiduría .. no podía descifrar que vio en Eowyn ..que lo tenia tan pesante ...

en el comedor

- hasta que por fin apareces hombre ... pensamos que estabas inconsciente .. veo que no pasaste una buena noche – gimli el enano ya estaba sentado en la mesa ..(vacía)

- se podría decir que me desvele ... – aragon miro a legolas ..

unos minutos depuse la mesa estaba servida ... y todos se sentaron con ganas a comer ..

- por lo que veo ... habéis levantado con mucha hambre – rio Eowyn que acababa de entrar en el salón ..

- la comida es estupensa a parte ... en los momentos mas difíciles de nuestro viaje temí no volver a saborear algo tan delicioso .. – legolas habia hablado con la diplomacia y simpatia que lo caracterizaba

- pues me alegro que le guste señor ...

- legolas .

- señor legolas ... ahora agradeceria que alguno de ustedes me relatara como estan las cosas por el norte ..

asi fue como el resto del desayuno aragorn relato a Eowyn la mayoria de las cosas que ocurrieron y ocurren en el norte ...

después de que aragor termine ... Eowyn se quedo callada ... y depuse de agradecer los datos y desearles un buen dia se retiro del salon ...

legolas se qudo mirando la puerta por la que hace unos instantes .habia salido la blanca dama de rohan ...

-aragorn ... ella ha sido tan amable ..por uqe no vas a ver si esta bien .. yo hire a recargar flechas .. – legolas no dio tiempo a que aragorn diga nada que ya se habia ido junto con gimli .

Eowyn se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de el castillo ... aragorn la vio y se aserco a ella...

-que le sucede..pareciera que mi relato la ha dejado preocupada... – Eowyn sorprendida por la presencia de aragorn se había dado vuelta rápidamente ...pero al notar quien era se calmo ..-yo no me voy a quedar aquí . – esa fue la única respuesta al comentario de aragon ... después de esta frase se fue .. pero aragon no se iba a quedar con la duda de que era lo que había querido decir ..

la corrió por el pasillo hasta alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo ..

- le agradecería que me explique sus palabras ...

- mis palabras son muy simples de entender señor aragorn ... no me quedare acá como una sumisa princesa ..cuando la guerra se desata allá afuera ..

- pero que podrá hacer usted ...?

- mas de lo que imagina ... – Eowyn de alejo dejando a aragorn pensando ..

unos días depuse

había llegado gandalf con noticias del sur ...

- así es theoden ... saruman atacara rohan ...

así fue como el pueblo de rohan tubo que ser evacuado .. y ser llevando al abismo de helm.

En el camino aragorn no saco la vista de la dama que caminaba a su lado ... tenia la sospecha de que planeaba paliar ..pero no tenia mucha confianza para plantearle nada ..

Las mujeres y niños fueron llevados a las cavernas y los hombres se alistaron para paliar ...

Cuando todo estuvo listo ...aragorn , gimli y legolas ...junto con cientos de hombres mas ...aguardaban impacientes , bajo la lluvia lo que seria una muerte segura ...

Legolas no parecía tener miedo ..por eso mientras esperaba le hablo a aragon

- hablaste con Eowyn??

- Si

- Que dijo??

- Que paliaría , me insinuó ..

- Y tu que crees??

- Intuyo que lo hará ...

- Que intuitivo que resulto ser señor aragorn – Eowyn estaba efectivamente a su lado ..mirando el frente ..

- Eowyn¡¡¡¡ que hace acá??

- defiendo el honor de mi pueblo..

- para eso estamos nosotros¡¡¡

- y para eso estoy yo también ... – Eowyn lo miro a los ojos unos segundos y volvió a mirar al frente ...

**¿ dejara aragorn que Eowyn se quede??**

**¿ saldrá ilesa de esta?**

**¿ que consecuencias tiene esto en la cabeza de aragorn?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas sépalo mirando el próximo episodio a la misma hora y por el mismo canal p**

**Sinceramente esta historia se iba a quedar en el capitulo anterior dado a que nadie la leía ...**

**GRACIAS PAOLA POR EL COMENTARIO .... POR QUE MIENTRAS ALGUIEN LEEA LA HISTORIA ...AUNQUE SEA SOLO UNA PERSONA ..VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HASTA EL FINAL.....**

**Besos **

**Estella**

**PD: a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja arwen/aragon ..en realidad no me la banco a arwen d**


	3. abismo de helm ultima parte

Eowyn .. yo de ninguna manera permitiré que te quedes acá .. - aragorn se veía enojado cuando agarro a Eowyn del brazo ( despacito obviamente ) pero Eowyn se soltó rápidamente --

- y por que no puedo quedarme ?? es a mi pueblo al que atacan .

- no es seguro que usted este acá ..

- me se defender mejor que mucha de la gente que esta acá .. hombres por cierto ..

-eso ya lo se Eowyn pero ..

- pero nada .. si lo supiese no me estaría diciendo esto ..cual es su temor señor aragorn?? le aseguro que no estorbare ..

- por favor Eowyn .. bien tú sabes que eso no me importa ..

- entonces no se cual es su problema ..

- que le pase algo .. estas no son cosas de mujeres ..

- estas son mis cosas ... que sea mujer no tendría que ser un impedimento para nada ..

- por favor ..

- no señor aragorn ... acá me quedare .. así sea para triunfar o morir .

aragorn iba contestar pero un cuerno resonó en el abismo de helm ..la guerra había convensado ...

- Eowyn .. tu té quedas conmigo ..

- pero .....

- pero nada ...si té queres quedar , té quedas acá conmigo ..

- pero señor ..déjeme de tratar como a una niña ...

aragorn iba a contestar ..pero al parecer se arrepintió y la miro resignado ..

todos miraban el horizonte ... que se encontraba lleno de uruk hais ... aragorn miraba a Eowyn que estaba parada a su lado .. no se veía ni un rastro de miedo en su rostro .. estaba bien claro que morir o vivir para ella era lo mismo ...eso entristeció mucho a aragorn ..que la seguía mirando ... Eowyn giro para verlo ...

- cuídate ..

- lo are señor ...

- che .. jugamos a algo?? - legolas había asomado su cabeza rubia entre ellos ( aragor y Eowyn) que continuaban mirándose ..

- a que quiere jugar señor legolas??

- a ver .. quien mata mas orcos ..¡¡¡¡

- huu yo juego .. - gimli pegaba unos saltos para estar a la altura de los restantes 3 ..

- bueno .. yo también

- yo no voy a jugar a eso ..

- bien amargo resultaste aragorn - legolas dijo esto y volvió a su puesto ...Eowyn se reía mirando al frente ..

- no me parece divertido ese juego ...

- diviértase ..quizás sea la ultima vez que lo haga. - Eowyn hablaba con una sonrisa tranquila .

- prefiero morir paliando , no riendo ..

- con el respeto que te tengo mi buen amigo .. te diré que sos mas aburrido que chupar un clavo .. como dice allá por las montañas azules .. - gimli nuevamente se había metido en la conversación ...

todos rieron de ese comentario ..incluso aragorn ..

- esto es muy delirante ..- Eowyn había recuperado su seriedad ..

- la verdad que si ... conservemos la compostura ... - legolas dijo esto pero igualmente seguía riendo .. solo aragorn y Eowyn miraban pensativos el horizonte ...

la guerra había convénzalo hace 1 hr. y Eowyn estaba ganando frente a la mirada sorprendida de aragorn .... mataba un orco tras otro ..parecía un soldado ...pero aun así se veía hermosa ... como podía paliar tan bien como un hombre y verse como una flor?? esta pregunta giro en la cabeza de aragorn por mucho tiempo ..

gritos de soldados venia de las murallas de abajo ...

- señor aragorn ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo necesitamos acá ...

- vamos¡¡¡

- a donde ??-pregunto Eowyn divertida ...

- me llaman abajo ..

- y valla señor aragorn ..

-habíamos dicho que venias conmigo ..

- uf ..

aragor ...las puertas están sido derribadas ... ayúdanos ..

- Eowyn ..vos ponte atrás mío ...

la mujer no tenia ánimos de pelea así que obedeció ..

pero la puerta fue abierta con violencia y entraron cientos de orcos ... al ser abierta la puerta Eowyn se había caído para atrás golpeándose la cabeza con una roca ...

aragorn miro para atrás y se asusto al no verla ... cuando la encontró ..medio atontada en el piso un orco se le acercaba ...aragorn se cruzo en medio y mato al orco enseguida ..

miro al rededor asegurándose que ningún orco se acerque ..

se agachado para estar a la altura de Eowyn ..

- que paso??

- nada .. me golpe la cabeza ...

- bueno pero ..- aragorn no había terminado la frase que agarro a Eowyn del brazo para que quede acostada cerca suyo ...

- que pasa ..

- será los ojos ...

Eowyn obedeció ... y se quedo ahí unos minuto .. luego se volvió a levantar ...

- que pasa ???

aragorn no respondió y miro al rededor .. y la volvió a jalar del brazo ... pero esta vez Eowyn callo arriba de aragon ...

esta no entendía nada y lo miraba ... - que pasa ??

hacete la muerta ¡¡¡¡

Eowyn resoplo con enfado , se acostó sobre aragorn y cerro los ojos ... tras pasar una fila de orcos al lado suyo ... Eowyn volvió a abrir los ojos .. aragorn también ..esta era una situación bastante embarazosa ... pero aragorn no perdía esa expresión de guerrero que planea una estrategia y soluciona problemas en su camino ...

cuando vieron que los orcos se habían ido se levantaron de vuelta ...

aragorn extendió su mano y acaricio el rostro de Eowyn .. - estas bien ??

- si .

- te dije que no era buena idea que te quedes ..

- yo me las arreglo sola ..

- si .. como recién no??

- yo hubiese podido sola ..es usted con esas cosas raras que hace .. donde la aprendio??

- en algún viaje .. no me acuerdo ..

- acá en rohan no nos hacemos los muertos ..paliamos ..

- te aseguro Eowyn ... que por mas fuerte , y valiente que seas no hubieses podido con eso orcos ...

- si usted lo cree así .. no tengo mas que decir ..

- me parece bien .. vamos??

-vamos

espero que les halla gustado el capitulo .... no me gusto mucha la escena que Eowyn se cae sobre aragorn ..pasa que mi hermana me dijo que había soñado algo así y que por favor lo pusiera ... y bue .. le di el gusto ...

saludos

estella (cata)


	4. decisiones

Eowyn abrió los ojos confundida ... no sabia muy bien donde estaba ...miro a su alredor ..se hallaba en un lecho de su casa ... el castillo de merused... busco en la habitación alguien que le diga que hacia ahí ...pronto encontró en una esquina a un hombre sentado.....

-mal hermanita ...

Eomer ¡¡¡¡

No Eowyn. , lo que has hecho ayer fue una imprudencia ...que será del pueblo de Rohan si nos pasa algo al tío y a mi..dejando el pueblo a cargo de una persona que hace cosas tontas sin importarle encontrar la muerte.

Es cierto ...no me importaría encontrar la muerte .. y si este es el precio de ser heredera .. renuncio a ello ...

Eowyn .. tu buscas una libertad que no encontraras si la sigues buscando como la buscas ...

La muerte seria libertad para mi ...

La muerte no es la clase de libertad que buscas ..

es cierto .. pero si no puedo tener la libertad que quiero ... saldré al encuentro de ella... cualquiera sea su clase .

hay hermana ... estas tan confundida ...

nunca Tuve todo tan claro en mi vida .. se muy bien lo que quiero ... y tu machismo no me va a detener Eomer .

Eowyn ..estas siendo irracional .

No hermano ... tu sabes lo que pretendo ..y espero no encontrarme con tu prohibición.

La encontraras...

Entonces tendré que acudir a los mismo medios de anoche ...

Es por el señor Aragorn ? es por el que haces todo esto ...

Es por mi que hago todo esto ... ahora Eomer ...por favor .. quisiera hablar con alguna persona que hallas estado presente cuando perdí el conocimiento ..

Se encontraban los señores Aragorn , Legolas , y Gimli ... los dos últimos no se encuentran en las cercanías del castillo , siguen en helm ...puedo llamar al señor Aragorn que esta en la puerta ...

Si es que no quieres ir a buscar a Legolas y Gimli , hablare con el señor Aragorn ...

esta bien Eowyn ... pero piensa en lo que te dije ...

si Eomer

Aragorn entro a la habitación ... se quedo a unos metro de la cama y miro largamente a Eowyn ..

se dará cuenta Eowyn de la razón que tenia cuando dije que se fuera no??

Usted también viene a regañarme como si fuesen mis padres ? solo quiero saber que paso ..

Esta bien ...te lo diré .. pero tendrás que admitir que fue tonto participar en la guerra

Sirvió mi ayuda en la guerra ...

Por supuesto ..mataste 200 orcos ..

Entonces no fue algo tonto ...

Pero su vida no vale la de 200 orcos ..

Quizás sea así ..

Es así ...

Bien señor Aragorn .. como usted diga .... que fue lo que me paso??

Fue golpeada en la cabeza , por un orco ... de esta manera quedo inconsciente .. y fue traída hasta el castillo..

Como salió la guerra .??? vencimos??

Por fortuna si ... llego Gandalf con los jinetes .. eso fue una gran ayuda ...

Me imagino .... y que destino le aguarda ahora señor Aragorn?

Iré hacia gondor .. la guerra en ese país será demoledora ..

Eowyn lo observo unos segundos...luego se levanto de su cama y camino hasta el.

le ruego señor aragorn que me deje acompañarlos en este viaje ...quizás el ultimo ...

por eso mismo Eowyn ... no te llevare a un viaje sin retorno ..

yo quiero ir a un viaje sin retorno Aragorn ...

tu tienes una misión aquí en rohan .. debes cumplirla

" debes" esa palabra me tortura hace tiempo .. –unas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Eowyn ..

Aragorn la observo unos segundos ...luego extendió su mano para secar sus lagrimas ...

no quiero verte sufrir Eowyn ..

eso tiene una rápida solución ..

pero no puedo dártela ...

que acaso no demostré anoche que puedo paliar?? .. lo suficientemente bien para no ser una carga ....

Eowyn .. tu no eres una carga ...peleas muy bien .. y se que si te llevo al sur, paliaras tan bien como Legolas o Gimli ... pero Eomer jamás lo permitirá ...

Si yo convencería a Eomer de ir .. tu me llevarías??

Como piensas hacerlo??

No me contestes con otra pregunta Aragorn ...

No es una pregunta fácil Eowyn ...

ya lo se ... pero necesito tu respuesta Aragorn ..

sabes Eowyn que si vas conmigo al sur .. y Allí te llegara a pasar algo ... no me lo podría perdonar jamás ... eso también es una pesada carga ..

viste que si soy una carga ...

pero ni te imaginas que clase de carga eres para mi Eowyn -. Aragorn dijo esto ultimo acariciando el rosto de Eowyn .. ella lo miraba a los ojos .. no entendía mucho lo que Aragorn le estaba diciendo .. pero no quiso preguntar .

Eomer ... voy a nombrar un delegado al trono de rohan durante nuestra ausencia ...

Nuestra??

Si Eomer ... yo también pretendo irme .. y te lo digo ahora hermano ... no vas a detenerme ..

Quered ir ?? ve ... pero sabes muy bien lo que estan rifando ..

Lo se..

y aun así iras ?

si .. no veo un futuro en rohan .. y no me voy a quedar aca esperando que esto se arregle .. o no ..

Eowyn corría por los caminos que bajaban a la entrada de rohan .. donde Aragorn , Legolas y Gimli revisaban unas cosas ,

Aragorn ¡¡¡

Eowyn .. no deberías correr así …

Esta mejor dama Eowyn ? –Legolas se adelanto hasta donde estaban Aragorn y Eowyn ..

si , señor Legolas ... gracias por preguntar ..

por nada..

legolas volvió con Gimli ..

hable con Eomer ..

y que ah dijo??

Que haga lo que me parezca ...

y vos estas segura??

que te parece Aragorn ?

me parece que no te rendirás hasta morir en batalla.

Tampoco soy una suicida Aragorn ..

Vos me preguntas ... yo te contesto..

Gracias por la sinceridad ...

Sinceridad – Aragorn repitió esta palabra suavemente mirando el horizonte .

Que te pasa Aragorn ??

tengo un ..leve problema con la sinceridad ...

no estas siendo sincero ?

se que eres sabes paliar casi a la perfección.. y confío en ti Eowyn ...pero no me refiero a eso ...

algún día me dirás a que te referís ?

supongo que algún día lo tendré que hacer ...

preocupa que no sea muy tarde .... quien sabe ...quizás mañana me muero ... y nunca me lo dices...

quizás ...que mañana te lo digo y me arrepiento de hacerlo ...

podría ser ...


	5. la partida y campamentos

bueno ..aqui sigue esta historia .. que alguna vez prometi seguirla hasta el final ..asi que tarde pero seguro . tratando de cumplir ...

los dejo con el proximo cap

beshos

cata

**0oo0o00oo00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o**

al final..esta es tu decisión .. te iras ? – Eowyn se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano , Eomer ..

si .. me pediste que haga lo que quiera .. y eso estoy haciendo ..

estas segura de esto ..?

por supuesto ...

e iras con aragorn o con tu pueblo ..?

no me preguntes ..sabes que voy con lord aragorn

suponía ..

lo sabias

cuídate

lo haré .. pero ahora dejadme que me voy a cambiar

si .. voy a hablar unas cosas con los soldados ..

o0o0ooo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0 **en los jardines del castillo**0o0oo00o0o00o0o0o

bien .aragorn .. te llevas lo que mas quiero ... así que ..cuídala . – dijo Eomer parándose junto a aragorn y mirando las tierras de rohan .

sabes que lo haré ...aunque cueste mi vida are todo lo posible para que Eowyn salga viva de todo esto .

espero que así sea ..

**0o0oo0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

eran las 8 de la noche ... Eowyn estaba lista para partir ... muchos sentimientos la invadían .. por fin iba a iré de allí ..haría lo que siempre quiso .. tomaría parte en esta guerra ... y lo mejor que iría con el ..

bajo las escaleras y se encontró en el gran hall ..con aragorn . que afilaba los últimos cuchillos .

cuando partimos?

Aragorn se dio vuelta al notar que Eowyn estaba presente ..

en un rato .

bueno

hable Eomer ..- dijo con un tono preocupado

te asusto mucho?

No , para nada ... solo me dijo cosas que yo ya sabia cuando acepte que vengas con nosotros ..

Estaba enojado? -pregunto eowyn preocupada

Con usted?

Si

No .. estaba preocupado , triste quizás ..

Eowyn se quedo callada mirando el vació ..

si quiere quedarse ... esta a tiempo de hacerlo .. – Eowyn lo miro a los ojos ...

no .. solo me quiere hacer sentir mal ...

esta preocupado Eowyn .. no lo culpes ... sos lo mas importante que tiene ...

es un consuelo ..

que es un consuelo ?

ser lo mas importante para alguien ..

aragorn la miro unos segundos .. su mirada ya no era de lastima ni de pena .. era algo diferente que Eowyn no pudo descifrar ... la dama corto el silencio .. y cambio de tema

y bien .. por que camino iremos a gondor?

Tengo pensado un camino .. pero no estoy seguro – dijo aragorn continuando su labor de afilar los cuchillos .

Y cual es ese camino señor aragorn?

Tu me acompañaras por cualquier camino que tome ? – pregunto dejando los cuchillos y nuevamente mirándola a los ojos .

Por supuesto ..

No creo que quieras venir cuando te diga el camino ..

Ningún camino . me aria quedarme aquí ..

Eowyn ..

que?

te quiero hacer una pregunta .. hace tiempo ..

dime entonces señor aragorn .

tu vienes a gondor por que te quieres ir de aquí .. o por otras razones ?

no se que " otras razones " se esta imaginando .. pero quiero ir por muchos motivos.. solo dos realmente verdaderos ..

y cuales son esos dos ?

el primero ..es mi deseo de abandonar mi vida de " princesa" y llevar la vida que quiero ... y la otra es que quiero acompañarlo a usted señor ..

y por que quieres acompañarme?

No lo se ... algo me dice que lo haga

A mi también ...

Eowyn se quedo callara , mirándolo ..esperando que aragorn le explique que quiso decir.. pero aragorn volvió a centrar su atención en el afilador .. y no contesto .. y Eowyn solo decidió no preguntarle .. pero igual se quedo allí observándolo ..depuse de un tiempo aragorn se dio vuelta y le dijo :

A mi también algo me dijo que debías venir ...

bueno ..esperemos que no nos falle ese " algo" y que todo tenga un final prospero ..

espero ... todo depende de cómo nos valla en gondor .

gran parte ... el resultado de una batalla importante de la guerra ..

si ..

bueno .. usted se juega muchas cosas más que yo en esta guerra .. no es así?

Puede que si ..

**O0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o00o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eran las ocho y media y el sol de la mañana bañaba las caras de 4 personas que en minutos partirían ... y solo uno de ellos sabia cual peligroso era el camino .

bueno compañeros ... ahora partirán conmigo a gondor .. aquel que quiera venir cuando le diga el camino

cual es ese camino aragorn? – pregunto el enano .

el sendero de los muertos ... – contesto aragorn en un tono duro

Eowyn , legolas y gimli se vieron entre si con rostros asustados .

Aragorn continuaba mirándolos ... legolas dio unos pasos adelante diciendo

yo voy igual ..

yo también .. – dijo gimli ..

aragorn miro a Eowyn .. y dio unos pasos hacia ella

Eowyn .. te entiendo si prefieres quedarte .

Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos ...

voy con vos aragorn .- dijo Eowyn .

bien .. pero acuérdate las reglas .. – dijo aragorn ..

que reglas?

Vos venís conmigo .. así que vas a ser lo que yo te diga .. y no te quiero perder de vista ni un segundo mientras sauron viva .. estamos de acuerdo?

Ni un segundo? – dijo riendo .- no crees que exageras

No .. no quiero que te escapes a ningún lado .

Bueno .. me voy a portar bien ..

Eso espero – dijo con una sonrisa .. luego se dio vuelta para volver a mirar a legolas y gimli que habían quedado atrás y mirando extrañados a Eowyn a aragorn hablar.

Bien amigos .. – dijo caminando hacia el elfo y el enano .. – esperemos que el viaje sea prospero .

Esperemos – repitió legolas .

Bueno , bueno .. ya esto se volvió muy melancólico ... vamos ?

Todos rieron .. pero solo aragorn contesto ..

si gimli ..vamos

bueno .. vamos en caballo o a pie? – pregunto legolas ..

nos conviene ir en caballo ... Eomer nos presto dos .

hablando de Eomer ... que hará el ? rohan partirá a la guerra ?

si por supuesto .. pero necesitan tiempo para juntar más soldados .. partirán en unos días .. – explico Eowyn .

entonces nosotros llegaremos antes ... – dijo gimli

no .. ellos van a ir por el campo y después por el bosque .. nosotros hacemos un rodeo ..que nos va a llevar 5 días .más lo que nos retrasemos dentro de la montaña .

por que habríamos de retrasarnos ? – pregunto Eowyn

prefiero no decirles ..

bueno ¬¬

aragorn .. nos falta un caballo .. – hizo notar legolas ..

nos vamos a tener que arreglar con estos .. Eowyn .. como dijimos .. vos venís conmigo .. y legolas vos anda con gimli en el otro .

listo – dijo legolas acercándose al prime caballo .gimli fue tras el ... aragorn miro a Eowyn .

vamos – dijo acercándose al caballo .

voy atrás ?

no .. veni adelante ... así no sos blanco desde atrás .

bien ..

Eowyn se acomodo delante de aragorn ..

bueno Eowyn ..aquí estas ..

aquí estoy .

**o00o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0oo00oo0**

cabalgaron unas horas por la llanura de rohan ... tenían varios días de viaje .para llegar a gondor .

el sol se había ponido hace varias horas .. y parecía que eran cerca de las 9:00 de la noche .

los caballos corrían paralelos .. las tierras de rohan eran muy inseguras desde hace tiempo ..

aragorn .. – dijo legolas – deberíamos acampar .. si nos atacan .. nos conviene defendernos a pie .. no nos podemos arriesgar a que maten a los caballos .. por que a pie tardaríamos el doble .. y el tiempo apremia ..

tenes razón - dijo aragorn .. – acampemos ..

y donde piensan acampar ? –pregunto gimli

en la próxima arboleda supongo .. no aragorn?

Esta bien ..

Cabalgaron unos 20 minutos más .hasta que llegaron hasta un grupo frondoso de árboles .

Eowyn ..estas despierta ? – susurro aragorn

Si señor...

Estas muy callada ..estas bien no?

Si .. no se preocupe...Ahora vamos a acampar?

Si ..

Bajaron de los caballos y caminaron con las armas en alto unos minutos ... después de comprobar que todo era seguro hablo aragorn :

hagamos esto .. acostémonos un rato . pero no se duerman. Si nos atacan tenemos que estar todos despiertos ...ahora vallamos a buscar leña .

pero aragorn .. si hacemos fuego nos van a encontrar . – acoto Eowyn

y si no lo hacemos nos congelamos .. tratemos de taparlo lo mas posible .

bueno .. voy a buscar leña .. – dijo la dama caminando hacia la arboleda .. aragorn la miro alejarse .. y cuando se había alejado unos metros .. se acerco a legolas .

acompáñala – le dijo .. legolas tomo su arco y partió hacia el lugar donde Eowyn había partido .

**0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0oo00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o**

Eowyn caminaba esquivando los árboles , tenia que buscar ramas secas y algunos troncos ... obviamente que cuando se fue sola a busca la leña no considero que era medio pesado .. y estaba teniendo algunos problemas para llevar todo ..

te ayudo?

Eowyn se dio vuelta con la espada extendida ..

Legolas la miro con una sonrisa y levanto las manos ..

no me mates que soy yo .>. 

señor legolas ! me asusto...

bueno bueno .. no te enojes .. que te ves mas linda cuando te reís .. aunque debo decir que también te ves linda cuando te enojas .. pero prefiero verte reír .

Eowyn lo miro unos segundos y finalmente sonrió .. y después se dio vuelta para juntar las ramas .

deja eso .. yo lo hago – dijo legolas agachándose a su lado .

señor legolas .. entre los dos lo hacemos más rápido .

por favor Eowyn no me digas señor ...

y como quiere que le diga ?

quiero que me trates de vos .. que me digas solamente " legolas"

bueno .. legolas .. vamos a juntar esto ..

bueno Eowyn – contesto divertido

juntaron toda la leña que pudieron y se encaminaron al mini campamento que se estaba instalando .. legolas hablaba animado .. Eowyn al principio no estaba muy animada en hablar .. pero después empezó a reír de las cosas que decían legolas .

aaaa bueno .veo que .llegan muy divertidos – dijo gimli con una expresión .. maso menos así--> ¬¬

si ..pero traemos leña .. – dijo el elfo

y donde piensas armar el fuego elfo? – contesto gimli

y ... al parecer el viento viene del este ..por lo tanto lo aremos ..por allí – dijo legolas señalando un lugar de pocos árboles

pero si vamos allí seremos más fácil de ver .

si alguien nos busca no nos va a buscar en el lugar mas peligroso ..

y si alguien no nos busca ?

pues pelearemos .. o tiene miedo mi buen enano?

Miedo yo .. ja ¡

Que raro .. ustedes dos peleando .. – dijo aragorn cargando unas pocas mantas . – temo Eowyn que tendrás que presenciar estas cosas a diario ..

Entonces me obligaran a hacer de hinchada para uno de los dos - rio Eowyn

Y obvio que va a ser para mi .. no Eowyn? – dijo legolas

Legolas .. lo dije en broma ..

Bueno .. vamos a encender el fuego .. – anuncio aragorn

Tras encender el fuego ... todos se acomodaron cerca de el .. aragorn se sentó a fumar .. gimli solo se acostó y miraba desde allí el horizonte en oscuras . Eowyn y legolas con las manos frente al fuego hablaban y reían como si estuviesen en un campamento ..cosa extraña en un elfo ..dado que ellos son solitarios y suelen solo relacionarse con su raza ... pero legolas era diferente ..y muchos decían saber el por que ..

A la media noche .. el fuego seguía prendido ..dado que lo habían alimentado todo el tiempo .. Eowyn se había quedado dormida hace un rato .. legolas la miro unos instantes y luego miro a aragorn que también la miraba ..

que hacemos ? la levantamos? – pregunto el elfo

no ..todo parece estar tranquilo ..podríamos todos dormir un rato

vallan – dijo legolas – yo hago guardia (N/A: legolas no dormía ..en el libro de las dos torres que decía que aragorn y gimli dormían y legolas solo se quedaba parado ahí)

gimli ..puedes dormirte .. – dijo legolas .. pero no hoyo respuesta ... al mirar el por que .. comprobó que el enano ya se había dormido ..

aragorn se acostó cerca de la dama Eowyn y se quedo dormido enseguida ...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00oo0**

_**tyandsteph: **gracias por tu review ¡ me tarde un poco pero qui estoy .. mis personajes preferidos son los hobbits ..es que son tan lindos ! >. y eowyn... a arwen no me la banco . no se por que .. no la soporto ... por eso .. esta es mi venganza .. jajajaja_

beshos !

cata


End file.
